Fallen Heroes
by jondabomb98
Summary: 2 new half-bloods of the big 3 arrive are taken to camp by a daughter of Apollo. On the way Jonathan has a dream of the old heroes of Greece. When he arrives at camp a quest is issued almost imemediatly. Percy and Annabeth will escort them on their first quest, but will the 5 heros ba able to save the Heroes of Greece and Olympus in time? My first FanFic so it might not be great.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen Heroes**

**Summary: 2 new half-bloods of the big 3 come to camp escorted by another half-blood (all 3 are OC's). On the way the main character gets a dream from past heroes calling for help. They arrive at Camp and almost have to leave right away. Percy and Annabeth will be there escorts on there first quest. Will the 5 be able to save the past heroes of Greece and Olympus?**

**This is my first FanFic so please review and tell me what you think**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I do own Jonathan, Misty, and Danielle**

**Chapter 1: Monsters Inc.**

It started out as a completely normal day. I woke up, ate breakfast, took a shower, did everything else to get ready for school, got on my bus, went to my first period, then second, and etc. through my sixth period class. Then I got into my 7th period. That's when things started to go downhill. The first thing that happened was my stand partner (I was in Orchestra) started acting really strange. She started making weird gurgling sounds in her throat and when I asked her what she was doing she hissed at me.

Then, a little later in the class, one of my friends, Danielle, burst into the room huffing and panting. She said, through panted breaths, that her teacher needed me and another girl in my class named Misty. I thought this was strange since neither of us even had that teacher. Even so I went with her.

Then when we were about to enter Danielle's teacher's classroom, my stand partner flew out of the Orchestra room.

And I mean that completely literally. She actually flew out of the classroom with fangs baring wings flapping and talons ready. The first thing I did was stand there in absolute complete shock.

But what I'm amazed at is that I didn't faint at what happened next.

Danielle jumped in front of me and shot a arrow through the face of my once friend turned monster. Then my stand partner just disintegrated.

At this point I was very confused at what was happening all around me, but the next thing I found myself doing was running out of the doors that led out of the school. I can't exactly remember how long I ran for, but it seemed like hours. And whenever I looked I found Misty and Danielle to either of my sides.

When we finally stopped running we were in an area I had never remembered seeing before, but I could tell that it was a long way from home.

For a few minutes after that we just sat under a tree resting and trying to catch our breathes.

While we were resting I asked Danielle through panted breathes, "What... the heck... just happened... in there?"

She replied "We were... attacked... by a greek monster..."

Being the Greek myth geek that I am I finished her sentence "A Harpy?"

"Yeah..." Danielle replied. " The... only thing... is... why no monsters... ever attacked... you guys... sooner."

Then me and Misty replied in unison "What do you mean 'sooner'."

Danielle replied "All of us are daughters and son of Gods and Goddesses."

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. Please oh Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I do own Jonathan, Misty, and Danielle.**

Chapter 2: The Explanation

"WHAT?" Misty and I exclaimed in unison.

"I know, I know, it must be really hard to believe but, Jonathan you know its true. You even identified the harpy all by yourself" Danielle replied.

"You do have a point" I said.

"And that's not the only reason I was surprised you hadn't been attacked sooner was" Danielle continued, "One you live in florida which is pretty much the monster capitol of the world besides New York and maybe California, Two you guys are both over the normal age of what monsters usually start attacking at, and Three you are both the children of major Gods."

"What do you mean by 'major gods'?" I asked, "Do you mean the fourteen major gods that have a spot on Olympus or do you mean like Zeus Poseidon and Hades?"

"I mean like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." Danielle answered.

"So who's my parent?" Misty asked

"I'm not sure you haven't been claimed yet." Danielle replied

"Do you know who my parent is?" I questioned

"Ya, Poseidon" Danielle said in answer

"And let me guess, you are the daughter of Apollo." I said. (Danielle was probably the greatest musician that ever crossed our school).

"Ya know" Danielle replied "You are probably the most knowledgable person in Greek mythology that I have ever come across outside of camp."

"Thank You" I say as I stand up straight like a gentleman. "But wait, is that a yes or no?"

"It was a no" Danielle said sarcastically.

"Ok so where exactly are we going?" Misty asked.

"We have to travel all the way up to New York." Danielle replied. "That is where there is a camp for demigods like us. It is completely safe and can't be penetrated by Monsters."

Me and Misty just stare at her with that look of "are you serious" while saying "We have to travel all the way to New York. How do you expect we get there?"

Danielle answers this "We are going to take the Appalachian trail which was specifically designed for this to actually speed up a demigods journey from any southern state and the New York."

"And how exactly did 'they' do that?" I asked

"Its like... magic I guess." Danielle explains.

"Oh and uh one other thing" I go on "How exactly do non demigods like think of monster and people like us fighting them with swords?"

"They cant see that stuff" She replied "There is this thing called the mist which makes humans not be able to see our weapons and monsters"

"So does that mean we just turn invisible or something?" Misty asked confusingly.

" No no no no no they just see something different than we see so they don't see monsters or swords and stuff like that" Danielle explained.

"I still really can't believe it" I say

"Well you better start" Danielle said "Cause this is the world we live in and if you don't catch up, well you might end up as Cyclops meat."

Then as if a cyclops heard its name there was a sudden tremble in the forest. Followed by another and another quickly increasing in speed.

"I think it is time to get going guys!" I say as I quickly stand up.

"I agree, lets go" Danielle and Misty say at the same time.

The we sprinted off away from where we heard the footsteps.

**Liked it? review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd Chapter. woot woot. Please please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I do own Jonathan, Misty, and Danielle.**

Chapter 3: Through Florida

We ran and ran until it felt like our legs would fall off. But it just seemed like no matter how hard or long we ran we couldn't put any distance between us and what we thought was a cyclops chasing us. In fact it seemed like it was getting closer.

We kept running, but it seemed even our adrenaline supplies were running out. Misty, who was in the back the whole time, was the first of us to peel off. We stopped for her and tried to get her to run longer, but it was pointless.

Danielle then proceeded to take out her bow and arrow and toss me a knife. "I need more than just me to fight a cyclops." she said.

I caught the knife and held it in an assassins stance.

We braced ourselves as the footsteps became closer and louder. When they sounded like they were right on top of us, Danielle yelled "ROLL!" then rolled to one side.

I then took a not so professional roll to the other side, and just in time to. Although what burst through the trees at that moment wasn't exactly what we were expecting. What burst through the trees was a herd of horses. Well actually they weren't even horses. They were a compilation of man and horse. A creature called a centaur.

The weirdest thing though is that they were all wearing t-shirts. All of them read 'Prancing Ponies'.

After a while of convincing and telling them our situation, the prancing ponies decided to take us to the camp in New York. (I had just been informed that traveling by centaur apparently takes less than half the time from FL to NY than even taking a car.

We then got on to the centaurs' backs a rode them for a while. But after a while I got really tired and looked to find that Danielle and Misty were already asleep. So I decided to lay down and rest my eyes for a little while. After about two seconds though I had blacked out and went into some rather strange dreams.

**Sorry this was a short chapter. please review. next chapter coming tomorrow. so see ya soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that I couldn't update yesterday. I was really busy. Well anywho this is the 4th chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Oh btw, thanks to MeRoNa119 for being the first one to review. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of PJO but I do own Jonathan, Misty and Danielle.**

Chapter 4: The Dream

I woke up, or at least I thought I did, in a dark room. At least I thought it was a room, but it was just to dark to tell. I reached into my pocket for my iPod that I always keep there. Except it wasn't there.

I look around trying to find any source of light, but the point was mute. I walked toward the side of what i thought was a room. Then, instead of running into a wall I nearly walked off a cliff.

I stammered backwards not wanting to fall, then, I heard a deep loud voice laughing. The setting was much like in movies, when the main character is in a dark room and a loud scary voice starts booming to leave. Only this was real, or so I thought.

Then a silhouetted figure lit a torch behind me. I jerked around and saw that he was wearing a hooded cloak.

Like any idiot i asked, "w-wh-who ar-are y-yo-you?"

Then the cloaked man answered "You do not know me as an acquaintance," the man took a step forward "but you may know us from stories you have read." As he said that many other silhouetted figures lit torches. He took another step forward "We are the heroes of the greek stories. We have contacted you because you and your friends are the only ones able to help us. Elysium has been invaded. They have taken us, the old greek heroes, and made us be warriors in their army to try to fight against Olympus. You must help us. You must save the world."

With that all their torches went dark, and I woke up.

**Sorry for another short chapter, but the next chapter is going to be the biggest yet. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the 5th and longest chapter. I really hope you enjoy. tell me what you think and REVIEW. Reviewing my story means alot to me. Thanks again to MeRoNa119 for reviewing. Thanks also to jgal747 for reviewing my story. You will be getting advertising space. BTW next chapter I will advertise the people that review my story stories. Really hope you enjoy. Also if you also like star wars, check out my other story _Star Wars: Revenge of the_ Sith[fixed]. ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, but I do own Jonathan, Misty, and Danielle**

Chapter 5: Camp Half Blood

I woke up with a start and jolted into an upright position. Then some guy with blonde hair came over to me and was all asking if I was alright and stuff. I wasn't really paying attention because I was thinking of my dream. I kept saying I was fine but then he said something that caught my attention.

"... so yeah we don't get much people like you around here but then Dani came with two in one day."

I said "What do you mean people like us. And what did you call Danielle?"

The guy replied "Well you know children of the big three, and Dani cause she my sister."

"Your sister?" I said surprised

"Oh I'm sooo sorry," he said "I've been so rude not introducing myself. I am Will Solace councilor of the Apollo cabin. I've know Danielle since she's gotten here. I mean she is the best musician out of anyone."

"Wow really? I knew she was good, but to be able to beat out every other Apollo kid, that is just amazing. And what did you mean TWO children of the big 3. I know I'm the son of Poseidon but, who else came?" I said

"Wow really, your best friend over there." He points to another cot where Misty was lying and still asleep. "She had a Hades sign pop over her when she arrived. Shes the first one ever to come and prove Hades broke the promise."

"Broke what promise?" I asked

"Well you see after WWII the Big 3 made a promise to not have anymore children because of the destruction that was caused." Will said.

"So doesn't that mean I'm the first evidence of Poseidon braking his promise?" I asked

"No Poseidon already had a kid before you, his name is Percy Jackson." Will answered.

At that moment an old looking centaur walked up. "Hello Will"

"Hey Chiron" Will replied.

"I see we have some new half-bloods here" Chiron said

"Yes we do Chiron" Will replied " This here is a son of Poseidon and the one over there" he gestured toward Misty "Is a son of Hades"

I then butted in "Wait so are you saying that you" I pointed at Chiron "are like a centaur named after the Chiron in the Greek Legends?"

"Actually son" Chiron replied "I am the Chiron from the old stories."

I just sat there with my mouth wide open in absolute shock.

Then Chiron said "Wake the other one up and I'll take them both over to the Big House to talk" He said to Will

"Yes Chiron" Will said as he went over to try and wake Misty.

I just sat there probably looking quite confused, trying to take everything that had happened over these past few days. I just couldn't understand it. I had grown up in a Christian home so suddenly realizing that everything that I had believed for my whole life was wrong. The other confusing thing is that I had a twin brother, but I haven't heard anything about him being a demigod.

As I sat there trying to take this all in, Danielle walked in. I couldn't help but stare. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever met. She had dyed her hair red then black, so her hair looked like it was glowing red. I had always liked her original hair color  
better which was blonde. She also had soft blueish green eyes that when you looked into them, it felt like you would just never be able to come out. I had met Danielle in the 3rd grade, and had a crush on her ever since.

She walked over to Will and said a couple things. Will then looked down at his wrist, and then quickly stood up and sprinted out the door of the medical tent. She then sat down and softly shook Misty awake.

'Why couldn't I have slept in' I thought to myself

Danielle then walked over to me and said "How was your sleep?"

"I'm not sure" I said as I sat up straight when she sat next to me, my palms getting sweaty. I always felt this way around her, and she was the only one. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop from being nervous. My palms would always get sweaty and I couldn't talk normal cause I felt like I was always trying to impress her and not mess up.

"Why are you not sure?" She asked softly.

"Well..." I started "I had this strange dream that I was in this dark room, although it wasn't really a room cause it had no walls just cliffs on all sides. Then some figure lit a torch and started talking to me about something like Elysium being invaded invaded or something, then other people lit torches and the same guy said that they were the old heroes of Greece and that like they were captured and said that I was the only person that could save them. Then their torches went dark and I woke up.

Danielle sat there thinking through my dream then said "Well us demigods have strange dreams, usually visions or premonitions about things that will happen or are happening. So tell Chiron about your dream and see what he thinks." She said as she stood "Speaking of which I should probably get you and Misty over there to him. He is probably getting impatient"

I stood up and watched as Danielle went over to get Misty. 'She is so beautiful' I thought as she was getting Misty 'I wi... snap out of it Jonathan she would never go for you. She is just to good for you'

I stood there and waited for the to girls to come back over to me, cause I was the closest to the door. When they came back I said to Misty "How you doing sleepyhead"

"Shut up Jonathan" Misty said teasingly.

The rest of the way to 'the Big House' or whatever Danielle called it, Misty told me how she was awake when she arrived and saw the sign over head she that symbolized her being claimed by Hades, then she said some of the medics told her that she should get some rest, and then she went into the medical tent to rest.

At the moment she finished her story we arrived at the Big House. We went inside to find Chiron pacing the floor. "Come in and take a seat please"

"Am I needed Chiron?" Danielle asked.

"No go back to the medical tent." Chiron replied

"Yes Chiron" Danielle said and then exited the house.

"Please, take a seat you two." Chiron said to me and Misty.

We sat down in the nearest chairs.

"As you may know" Chiron started "You are now in a camp full of demigods of Greek Gods and Goddesses. This would mean that the Greek Gods of old Myths are real..."

Then, suddenly three kids burst into the room. Two of the kids were holding the third in between them. The third kid was what looked to be a 16 year old girl with red hair. She was unconscious. I scrambled over to help but the other two yelled stay back. Then out of nowhere green mist started to come out of the girls mouth.

**In my opinion, the bestest of my chapters. PLEASE oh PLEASE oh PLEASE review. again will advertise your story(s) if you review. And check out my other story_ Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith[fixed]._**

**Ok I lied, I'll start advertising the stories this chapter.**

**MeRoNa119: Love a Foreign Concept**

** Unexpected**

**Both are Leyna (Leo and Reyna) stories and probably the best Leyna stories I have ever read. Go to her page and read these.**

**jgal747: Unexpected Demigod**

**this is a really well written stories, oh and this has a very big twist on Greek Mythology. I was actually thinking of doing a story like his/hers sooner or later. check out the story. It is very good.**

**Oh and BTW I am only advertising the top ten reviewers so, you just might wanna review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. They have been busy, me getting sick and working at VBS and all. Actually I should say volunteering, cause I'm only 14. Anyway this is the chapter that pretty much has the plot for the whole book or sequel. Ya I kinda wanna make this a sequel, but we will see how that goes. anyway here is chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I do own Jonathan, Misty, and Danielle**

Chapter 6: The Prophecy

"Oh My Gods! What is happening?" Misty yelled completely freaked out. All I could do is sit there in shock as watched the green mist flow out of the girl's mouth.

"It's ok" Chiron reassured. Then in a completely weird and ghost like voice the girl started speaking.

_To a known and favored place they will go,_

_All the names of the old heroes you know._

_One new hero has been contacted, old ones asking for help,_

_The new hero will bring 2 friends and 2 leaders to help._

_Two brothers of Poseidon will be grief driven,_

_As their loved ones will be given,_

_To their enemies who will strike them down,_

_Their bodies falling, not producing a sound._

_The daughter of Hades will bring them back,_

_But only after her powers will lack,_

_The two sons of Poseidon will travel alone._

_Until the have found the place known._

_At their last stand they will come to,_

_But assistance will come from the blue._

_Free the old heroes they will,_

_Defending their home, Half-blood Hill._

The girl then collapsed on the floor, unconscious. All I could do, still, was stand there in absolute shock.

**Yes yes I know this is a short chapter, but this was only the prophecy so ya, it had to be short. Anyway Thanks to Iheartbd's for reviewing my story.**

**Only 7 advertising spots left**

**Iheartbd's: Puzzle Pieces**

** Annabeth's side: this is a very good story, I suggest that you read this.**

** OneShots: Another great story**

** Reyna's side: Almost his/her best story**


	7. Chapter 7

** Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have been kinda busy. No other people have reviewed my story so there are still spots open for advertising. Any way here is my 7th chapter. Hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I do own Jonathan, Misty, and Danielle.**

Chapter 7

As I stood there not knowing what to think, the two kids picked up the unconscious girl and took her out of the room and towards the direction of the medical tent. After a while I was finally able to get out of the shock I was just in. "What the heck does that mean?" I asked. Before Chiron could answer I asked another question "And why the hell was the a girl that just had freaking green stuff that came out of her mouth and then a voice that sounded like she was possessed and then just like slumped to the floor completely knocked out? Huh? Man I don't even believe in this. I believe that there is only one God and savior named Jesus." Chiron flinched at the word as if it had power "This is all a bad dream. Get me out!" I screamed.

"You know yourself that that isn't true. You saw a monster yourself you saw it disintegrate into bunches of gold dust." Chiron tried to explain.

"No!" I yelled at him "That is a bunch of BS and you know it. All that was was a demon or something and the same with all of you and your puny Gods." I yelled. Then the sky suddenly turned dark with clouds.

"You shouldn't anger the Gods my friend." Chiron said

"Does it look like I'm scared?" I asked "My God is much more powerful than yours'." As if on cue the clouds started to spread.

"My friend you will soon have to except the truth that.." Chiron started, but I cut him off.

"No, what your telling isn't truth. In fact they are a bunch of lies from Satan and hell!" I yelled "If you want to hear truth, read the Bible!" After I screamed the final words I stormed out of the big house. Tears were already forming in my eyes. The struggle that was going on in my head was making it hurt.

'How can I just except something that totally contradicts everything that I had ever learned in my entire life. No I can't I saw him cringe at the name of Jesus. Maybe Christianity is true. That might explain why I had never been attacked before. The monsters might have been pushed away by the fact that I'm christian. Then, what does that make the gods of Olympus? Demons? Angels? No they can't be angels. Angels wouldn't go around and make kids with humans. So that must mean that they are demons.' I thought to myself.

When I finally snapped back into reality I found myself on the beach, my face wet from tears that were stilling dripping from it. I looked out over the beach. I thought it actually didn't look very nice at all, especially compared to the Florida beaches. Although it looks like they did try hard to keep it tidy.

"I thought I might be able to find you here." A voice said from behind me.

"Go away." I said without even turning around to see who it was.

The person disregarded that "Do yo feel it to?" He asked rhetorically "That tug to water? It would be the only way you could've found this place. You know, with the fact that you have never been toured through this place."

"To tell you the truth," I said "I actually just kinda woke up here. I was daydreaming of sorts thinking about how this could be real. When I snapped back into reality I noticed myself here."

The kid sat down next to me. I turned my head to just get a look at him. He had shaggy black hair that looked like it could get cut, and sea-green eyes that were similar to what my eyes usually look like, but right now they probably looked like they were blue because I had been crying. He looked about 16.

"Are you the one that they call my brother?" I asked.

"Yup." he replied "I'm Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus"

I snorted "Well aren't you a bit conceited?" I asked rhetorically

"Well, I didn't know if they had told you my name or my title." He said

"They told me your name." I said bluntly.

"Hey! Seaweed Brain!" We heard someone yell from behind us. We both turned to look. There was a girl jogging toward us. From what I could see she had blonde hair and looked about the same age as Percy. "It is almost dinner time, aren't you gonna give your brother a tour." she said as she came to a stop in front of us.

When I saw her eyes for the first time I had to take a double look. Her eyes were completely gray. I probably looked shocked because the girl just said

"Yes, my eyes are gray. They are that way because I am a daughter of Athena." She then reached a hand out to me to shake I took it as she said "Annabeth Chase, counselor of the Athena Cabin."

"Jonathan Doll." I said as are hands parted "Son of Poseidon, I guess."

She then turned to Percy and said "Now go give him a tour before your late for dinner." she said.

The two then embraced and gave a little peck on the lips. "Now GO!" Annabeth yelled teasingly.

As we walked away I asked Percy "Is she your girlfriend?"

"Yup" He answered as he puffed out his chest a little.

Percy then quickly led me on a tour through the "camp". He took me to see the strawberry fields, which smelled absolutely amazing, then he took me to the Theater where we found the really big puppy dog, Mrs. O'Leary. Then we went to the stables full of pegasus.

"Wasn't there only one Pegasus?" I asked

"I thought so to, but you know." Percy answered.

We continued the tour where we went to the forges, then the archery range then he took me to the cabins where he showed me all the different cabins that had different designs on them to represent the different Gods. He then took us to the Poseidon cabin. I didn't have much time to admire it because then we heard someone yelling "Come on! Your Late For Dinner!"

Me and Percy sprinted over to the dining pavilion which he had showed me during the tour. When we arrived there were tons of tables around a fire. Percy said to follow him which I did to an empty table.

"Why are we sitting here?" I asked "Why can't we sit with other people?"

"Because each table represents a god and you have to sit at the table your parent's is represented by." He replied.

"Well that's dumb." I said.

Then some wood nymphs, from what Percy told me, came to our table and started waiting us. When we got our food Percy stood up and walked over to the fire and through some of his food in the flames. I then noticed that everyone else was doing the same thing.

"What is everyone doing?" I asked Percy.

"It is an offering to the Gods" He answered "In fact you need to go do it to."

"No." I replied bluntly "I do not make offerings to false Gods. There is no other God besides the one true God. I refuse to go make an offering to them."

I guess I said this just a bit to loudly because then the table behind us started staring at me. Percy just looked shocked. "It's required though" He said.

"I don't care." I said as I started eating my food.

After a while of eating, Chiron went up to the fire to make an announcement it seemed.

"Demigods, may I have your attention please." Chiron said. "I ave an announcement to make. After our two new demigods arrived this morning, the oracle made a new prophecy. It seems that this prophecy has already started to take place. I am issuing a quest." All the demigods took a deep breathe. "There are only five people going on this quest. Two of them are quite experienced and the other three, not so much. The people that will be going on this quest are Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Danielle Sherwood, Misty Lam, and Jonathan Doll."

**Ya so I decided to make this chapter really long to make up for the short chapter I did before. The other reason is because I wanted to have a 1,000 words to 1 chapter ratio. So all the remaining chapters will be longer than before. Anywho Please Review. I really enjoy y'all's feedback. Also check out my other story, _Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith__ Fixed._ It is a very good story from what all my reviewers tell me, so check it out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have kind of changed my interest into another story called "One Man Hunter". Same OC's except for Misty, also I think it is a better story. If you want me to keep writing this story however, please review. If I get 5 saying that they want me to keep going I will. Thank you for your support.**


End file.
